Hades gets burning mad
by bookowl26
Summary: Sequel to DrakonOwl21195's Who's your godly parent, Voldy? This is not as lively... and I'll update. I need writing tips!
1. Avada Kedavra

**AN: Please remember that this isn't part of the original plot. Also, PLEASE tell me if there is something wrong! I also did a minor Voldetrix or Bellamort, enjoy! -athenasowl**

* * *

Voldemort the destroyer wandered around the room. He looked at himself in the mirror. "The quiz must be wrong. I look nothing like Hades. I am much more gorgeous than Hades."

Voldemort then looked around, clenching his teeth. He decided to ask his death eaters how to find Hades and kill him. They'd also have to get Ares.

Hades would have to go.

* * *

"HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HADES HAAAAAADDDEEEEEEESSSSS", the death eaters chanted.

Down below the earth, Hades heard the mortals yelling his name for the 1000th time.

"Onto earth then." Hades flashed onto earth. Voldemort stopped chanting.

* * *

Voldemort saw that his enemy wasn't armed with a wand. Voldemort got lucky today... this was going to be very quick. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. Hades looked at him as if he was a bug.

"Why are you screaming "abracadabra" at me?" Hades grunted. Voldemort looked shocked.

"CRUCIO!"

Hades flinched slightly, letting out a tiny squeak, shaking in the finger, and Voldemort saw that his limbs twitched, but no other movement was on his body.

"IMPERIO!"

Hades broke out of it 5 seconds later.

"WHY ISN'T ANYTHING WORKING? WHERE IS SNAPE WHEN I NEED HIM?" yelled Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy looked angry. "I thought I was your favorite death eater!"

Bellatrix snarled. "The dark lord has always favored _me,_ what is wrong with your mind? CRUCIO!". Lucius withered around in pain, screaming loudly. Hades, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Naricssa, and some other death eaters covered their ears. For such a deep voice, Lucius could scream very high pitched and un-man like.

"STOP I SHALL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!" **(HEEYY... where is this from?)** Hades shouted. Bellatrix lifted her wand, her eyes bulging out of her head.

Lucius and Naricssa backed away slowly.

* * *

"Perhaps you are not my son, because the only son I know that I have has olive skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair, unlike you. You have a bald head, two snake-like red eyes, and blue skin", Hades said, examining Voldemort closely. Voldemort made sure his followers didn't harm Hades, because otherwise his dear Bellatrix and his entertaining Lucius would have gotten AVADA KEDAVRA in their stomach.

" _My_ Dark Lord looks perfectly handsome, excuse me. CRUCIO!" screeched Bellatrix. Hades screamed, but not loud enough to be heard around the room. It was a quiet scream, if there was such thing. Hades got up after 2 seconds, grinning at Bellatrix. It was a rare thing, Hades almost never grinned.

Hades decided to avoid being at the end of those powerful sticks. They were pretty powerful, to the least.

"Stop-"

"WE'RE HERE TO SAVE DOBBY!" Harry Potter yelled, accompanied with Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Hades couldn't believe his eyes. Four familiar heads! Actually, five. Hades blacked out, they were... they were...

 **Hmm... this was a bit rushed. Please please please please please please please please review! Constructive Criticism is welcome. Didja like the cliff-hanger? R &R plz.**


	2. Apparition

**To all our readers out there- our new update was made by Callie. But the chapters are by me. Anyways, just to be clear, this is kind of a combo between the 6th year and the 7th. I can't decide.**

* * *

How... the... the one that cheated death. His mother had gone to Elysium, and was reborn... how... the boy-who-lived was standing in front of Hades. When Hades realized that Harry Potter was staring at him, he looked away. Then there was Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena. And the redheads, the second oldest one who had helped Hades realize there were other magicians in the world. Hades realized Harry's string wouldn't be cut any sooner, so he apparated away, still unconscious.

* * *

Ron Weasley's jaw fell to the ground when he saw the blacked out person on the ground apparate without a sound. "Mate, did you see that olive skinned man apparate? There was no sound... and he was unconscious."

Hermione sniffed. "We are fighting You-Know-Who, not talking about apparation."

Ron grunted. "Do it, Harry. Then we can take a look at our guest over here."

Harry said "EXPELLIARMUS!" a second before Voldemort said "Avada Kedavra". Harry was left unharmed.

Ron realized everyone would have to help, seeing that all the horcruxes were destroyed. Somehow, they were destroyed. Ron didn't know why. "Luna, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Hermione- we have to help Harry!" he said in rapid-fire, almost cracking his jaw.

"IMPERIO!" the whole entire crew shouted. Voldemort's body stood up, shaking. Bellatrix screamed. ' _I want you and your death eaters to stop being evil'_ everyone thought with all their energy. When Voldemort fell down, so did Harry. Voldemort had turned into Tom Riddle, and the Death Eaters looked like normal witches, except for Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix (with their weird hair).

"Hello, where are we?" Bellatrix asked.

Neville looked as white as a piece of paper. Seamus fidgeted uncomfortably.

After dragging the Death Eaters into a closet, the wizards and witches walked out of Malfoy Manor and flew to Diagon Alley, despite Hermione and Neville's constant protests. After realizing that that wouldn't work, Hermione shrugged and somehow apparated to an abandoned muggle coffee shop.

* * *

Hades, meanwhile, was left unconscious. His body self-apparated to the place where the Hogwarts students were..

Ron Weasley had cracked his jaw.

* * *

"SEE, HERMIONE!"

Hermione sighed. "I guess you are right. I'm going to feed him Veritasereum."

"How-"

"Ron, are you a wizard or not?"

Hermione ended up (somehow) conjuring a bottle of Veritasereum. "I always keep some in a bag. I also have a pocket knife, flashlight, and some potions ingredients", Hermione smiled.

* * *

Harry spoon fed Hades Veritasereum, rambling questions off from the top of his head. Harry had no idea what he was doing.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, frowning. The olive haired stranger shrugged.

"I am Hades, God-"

Luna froze. _Hades from Greek Mythology... oh no, is this real? How did I forget? Am I hallucinating? What... that's Hades?_

After a few questions later, Harry asked, "How can we contact you?"

"Here is my phone number."

And Hades apparated away.

It was only five minutes later that Harry realized he wasn't even under control of the Veritasereum.


	3. Aguamenti

**Here is the over-due chapter. We've both been busy, seeing that I was on vacation for 2 months of my summer. Goodie.**

* * *

Hermione patted Ron on the back as he clutched his jaw, moaning. The corners of Seamus' mouth were lifted up. Harry an Ginny sat in a corner, whispering things to each other. Luna, being the Ravenclaw she was, sat with her head in the palm of her hands. Neville, sighing, stood up and said, "Hermione- can you call Hades?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have to take care of this little red-head here."

Ron's eyes filled with tears. "T-t-a-a pa-a-n-ee! NAAWWW!" he exclaimed. Hermione groaned. (Pronounce it!)

"See you guys later. I have some work to do", Hermione muttered, pulling out a bandanna. Ron tried to smile as Hermione led him away into a place where she could cast a privacy spell without being seen.

"Neville, Seamus, Ginny- can you please call Hades?" Harry pleaded. Harry needed to finish Hogwarts work (aka a Defense against the dark arts extra work from Snape) that he had somehow brought with him while apparating (the group had managed it, somehow, without getting expelled. Hmm...). Harry twirled his feather around with his thumb and pointer finger. Neville and Seamus were frozen.

"Well then, Ginny, I guess you're going to have to- wait, where's Luna?" Harry asked, suddenly worrying for the puzzling blond-headed Ravenclaw.

Luna waved her arms. "Harry- I think I have a solution here. Hermione should have came up with the other half."

Harry shrugged. "Go on. We're listening", that was correct, except for the fact that Seamus was sleeping and Ron came back unconscious.

Luna smiled. "Hermione, can you please fill me in with any information you could gather?" she asked, smiling. "My father, Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Quibber, once had to do a paper about Greek Mythology. I found books for him to use, because the Lovegoods ancestry was Greek. I've got some Greek inside of me, so I decided to find out about my heritage. I got hugely absorbed into Greek Mythology when I was- about 10 or 11. Hades is a Greek God, Greek Gods are immortal, and can not die unless in Tartarus, the place where monsters lived, also known as Greek "h-e-l-l"," Luna whispered, glancing at Hermione. Hermione suddenly light up like a lightbulb. Luna grinned.

"So that's why Hades didn't die! And I think I understand... and that's why he could apparate without a sound, am I correct, Ron and Luna?" Hermione gushed, happy for her new discovery.

Luna nodded. "Greek gods can to many things, and those are some of them. I think he calls it "teleportation" or "shadow traveling."

Ron nodded unhappily. Neville, who was taking notes, managed to spill some of Harry's ink on the floor. Blushing, he got to the floor and wiped it. Neville did not notice that his finger was stained. Accidentally placing his finger on the table, a black fingerprint was smeared on the coffee table. Hermione gasped and quickly tried to wipe it off. "Neville- what have you done?" Hermione panicked. She did an _aguamenti_ at the table. The ink slowly washed into Hermione's hand, and she quickly went to the bathroom to wash it off. "Don't leave visible fingerprints", she told Neville.

Neville decided to obey Hermione. "Let's go back to Hogwarts", he said, not hoping for anymore trouble.


	4. Veritaserum

After teleporting to a house nearby Hogwarts, the seven walked over to their school, where a huge crowd was gathered at the door.

"SEAAAMUUUSSS!" Dean cried.

"DEEEEAAANNN!" Seamus yelled.

Both ran forward and hugged each other.

McGonagall looked around sternly. "No romance in front of the first and second years," she frowned. Both boys blushed and apologized.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were then left with all the school watching. Well, not all of the school. Hermione saw that the crowd was clearly lacking a silver and green color, and a few familiar faces were not there. She guessed the Slytherins were drugged with a sleeping potion made by McGonagall, secretly an excellent potions maker, and others were too, maybe they could reveal valuable information.

Harry began. "When we went to Malfoy Manor, we found that Dobby was being imprisoned in a safe-room. For those of you that don't know what that is, it is a room where the only way out is by finding the password number to unlock the door. So we sent Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Parvarti and Padma Patil to investigate Malfoy Manor. The four returned safely with news. None of you know about their spying mission."

A quiet whisper wavered through the crowd. One Ravenclaw hissed, "Well, what did you do about it?"

Harry glanced around nervously, his hands clenched. "Dean, Terry, Parvarti and Padma, please come up here." The four slowly trudged up to meet Harry. Harry whispered in each of their ears, _'tell them what you found.'_

Dean smiled. "We left as soon as everyone was asleep on Thursday. Friday was a day off. Then apparating to Malfoy Manor, we began to spy. We were gone for three days, each of us alternating between spying and staying. Terry was with me for the first day. Padma and Parvarti stayed behind to not cause suspicion. Then Terry went back to Hogwarts, saying that "he had to visit his mother". A day later, Parvarti came and went. That left Padma and I to spy. We found a couple of secrets about Malfoy Manor."

Terry then spoke up. "On the first day, we went to Malfoy Manor. When I stayed there, Dean snuck into the Ministry of Magic's unprotected parts. There he found many interesting things that he refuses to tell anyone. I searched the library for ancient books about magic. I found out about the runes to unlock Dobby. Parvarti casted the spell and Dean arrived later in the day to break the lock. Then we sneaked in, and found the spell. It was really complicated."

Parvarti and Padma spoke in unison. "It was very complicated, but we freed Dobby. There is hope to defeat the dark lord."

Cheers were heard all around the lawn, and the Slytherins did not wake. Ginny had taken care of that. Ginny and Luna took care of EVERYTHING.

"Please go into the Great Hall."

Everybody paraded inside, holding the heroes above their heads. Harry smiled. Typical Hogwarts.

* * *

"Alright, today we are going to learn about the uses of Veritaserum," Snape said.

Luna almost laughed.

"Veritaserum, known as the truth telling potion, is a mildly complicated potion to make."

"Read your books, and go."

Luna slowly added the ingredients, not to cause suspicion.

. . . .

Ginny Weasley was totally acing every single class she took, so she studied until 12:00 in the night. She read books of defence spells that she could teach the DA. They had secretly restarted the DA because like Harry said, Dobby had been mysteriously captured.

Her vivid dreams of promises and gods and demigods were what kept her awake, though.

* * *

Everything was much more quiet from then on. Until, that is, a dark haired stranger with dark circles around his eyes appeared in the Great Hall during breakfast.


End file.
